Polyisobutenyl succinimides, prepared from the reaction of polyisobutenyl succinic anhydride and ethylene polyamines (e.g., tetraethylene pentamine) are widely used in commercial lubricating oils as dispersants and have also been suggested for use in fuels as dispersants.